


Glue

by OceanLyric



Category: Avengers, Avengers 2012, Marval mcu
Genre: Bonding, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanLyric/pseuds/OceanLyric
Summary: Fury and Hill ponder the wisdom of bringing together the avengers. Good idea? or cruel joke? Only time will tell.





	Glue

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Also, this was my first dip in the marvel pool. Please be kind.

Glue.

Part 1: Fury.

Sometimes, Nick watches as the ragtag bunch of misfits he optimistically calls a team argue over the fact that Thor forgot, again, to close the toilet, or yes, Clint, it was in fact your day to take out the trash, or who’s turn it actually is to make dinner tonight, and he wonders how on earth he ever thought they were a good idea.  
He’ll glance at Sitwell and his agent will nod in agreement as if reading his mind.  
Deep down, though, deep down he knows exactly how and why they work. It’s the reason they will continue to work, so long as they let it.   
He knows that Stark holds them together by giving them a place to live, somewhere to come back to when the mission is over and they’re all too tired and bloody to make it any further.  
He knows Dr. Banner holds them together by offering someone to sit and listen when the nightmares get too bad, and all they need is a cup of tea and the quiet to work out their demons.  
He knows that Rogers holds them together by giving them orders in battle, by creating tactics and being calm in the face of whatever the danger of the day happens to be.  
He knows Thor holds them together by needing their help to understand the strange world he’s found himself in.  
He knows Barton holds them together because despite all outward appearances, some part of him is still scared he’ll be taken from them, and none of them want to go through that again.  
He knows that Romanoff holds them together by making sure they’re never out of her sight. After all, you can’t protect what you can’t see.  
And He knows Coulson holds them together by encouraging them to bond threw group dinners and board game nights, and somewhere along, it stopped being a job.

Part 2: Hill.

There are times Maria isn’t sure if assembling the Avengers was a stroke of brilliance, or an exercise in futility.  
Particularly when she walks into the common floor of Stark’s penis tower to find the black widow and the billionaire watching mean girls and shouting pointers at the giant screen.  
“Put Nair in her shampoo!”  
“Soak her underwear in meat!”  
She’ll slowly back away then ask the creepy sentient computer running the place where Dr. Banner is. She’ll find him in the gym with the good captain, playing one-on-one basketball, the both of them trash talking one another like kids on the playground all over the world.   
She’ll then resignedly inquire as to the whereabouts of agent Barton, only to be told he’s on the roof. She’ll make her way up there, terrified as to what exactly she’ll find, and breathe a slightly hysterical sigh of relief when she finds him with Thor, picking out shapes in the clouds.  
Then she’ll watch them work like the perfectly well-oiled machine they are the next time New York is overrun with mutant slime monsters, and consider that Fury probably knew what he was doing after all. 

The end.


End file.
